


One step at a time

by SweetLoveCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks, First Date, M/M, Multi, Tsukki blurting out his real thoughts, blushing Bokuto, cute Akaashi, jealous Kuroo, poly ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoveCries/pseuds/SweetLoveCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t notice the sitting arrangement until he felt Bokuto’s minty breath against his cheek as he leaned over his shoulder to peer at the paper in his hands.</p><p>“So, what are we ordering?” he asked excitedly, eyes seemingly glued to name of food that said ‘mega beef bowl’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step at a time

“Nervous?”

Tsukishima looked over at Kuroo who was sitting across of him. Fuck yes he was nervous. He didn’t know it was so visible though.

“Not really.”  
“Liar,” Kuroo countered with smile. “Your foot keeps tapping repeatedly and leg brushing against mine.”  
“Well sorry for that,” Tsukishima huffed, crossing his arms, “but I don’t usually attend four-people dates.”

The waitress that just arrived and placed mugs of coffee on the table gave Tsukishima a look. He tried not to blush.

Kuroo nodded at the waitress and turned to Tsukishima once she left.

“Hey, I don’t blame you. I am nervous too which is weird because I’ve known them for so long.”

Tsukishima poked the whipped cream on his coffee with the spoon. “…you think it will end well? Four people, that’s a lot for a relationship. The relationships with two people barely last. This has chance of failing before it even begins.”

Kuroo had to agree with that. But he was an optimist. And Bokuto and Akaashi were sincere about their feelings. Kuroo loved both of them very dearly and they managed to get Tsukishima to open to them, which is a miracle in itself.

“But it’s worth a try, no?”

After a few seconds of silence Tsukishima nodded. He may have had a crush on Bokuto when they were in high school and abnormal amount of admiration to Akaashi. He can't ignore the lingering feelings left behind. Kuroo was story for itself- the sly cat wormed his way under Tsukishima’s skin and he didn’t seem to plan to leave any time soon.

Kuroo grinned: “Then it’s all good! As long as all of us agree, there will be no problems.”

“What problems?”

New voice interrupted the conversation, making Kuroo and Tsukishima look up at people that just arrived.  
Bokuto with fluffy, grey earmuffs was the one that asked. Akaashi was standing next to him, wrapped in green scarf and beanie.

Tsukishima’s ears turned red.

“Hey! You’re here!” Kuroo jumped on his feet and slapped Bokuto’s back. That earned him a grumble and playful nudge with shoulder, followed with a grin.

“You were talking about some problems. Did something happen?” Akaashi asked while taking off his scarf, continuing from where Bokuto left off. They were not off the hook yet, but Kuroo jumped in to save the day before Tsukishima answered and embarrassed himself.

“Ah that! Well, there’s this waitress here that’s been flying around us and scowling. Tsukki was telling me he was about to make ruckus if she came to ask for ‘another refill sweeties?’” Kuroo tried to imitate the female voice, making Tsukishima and Akaashi roll their eyes.

The expression on Akaashi’s face afterwards told Tsukishima that he didn’t really buy it, but he didn’t pressure about it either. And he was grateful for that. Tsukishima didn’t want to turn this into another awkward discussion. This was supposed to be a date. Real, nice date with them getting some drinks, something to eat, then go for a walk, maybe go to hang out in one of their apartments. A date where Tsukishima will kiss four people.

…maybe he shouldn’t be thinking about that. He could feel his face starting to heat up.

Tsukishima quickly snapped from his thoughts and tried to focus on whatever Bokuto was talking about.

“…and so I was ‘where did you FIND that?’ and he want all smirk-y and puffed his chest ‘I bought it ya know! I got the job and bought it!’ I started laughing and asked if he robbed his boss to buy the jaguar. I swear, he sounds like monkey when he yells!”

“Haha, really?” Kuroo seemed to be quite into the story. “Where does he work at? Getting so much money right of the bat sounds suspicious.”

Bokuto shrugged: “I dunno. I think he said he was a photo model or something.”

“A model asked you out on a date?” Kuroo was surprised. And was that a hint of jealousy- not of Bokuto being asked by model on a date, but of model who wanted to get Bokuto all for himself.

Tsukishima wished he wasn’t so good at reading Kuroo from time to time.

“Yup. And bragged about his jag.”  
“He appeared out of nowhere,” Akaashi asaid, “and didn’t seem to get a hint of my hand around Bokuto’s waist.”  
Kuroo whistled: “Talk about self confidence.”  
“Or maybe he was blind,” Tsukishima said, flipping through the menu.

He didn’t notice the sitting arrangement until he felt Bokuto’s minty breath against his cheek as he leaned over his shoulder to peer at the paper in his hands.

“So, what are we ordering?” he asked excitedly, eyes seemingly glued to name of food that said ‘mega beef bowl’.  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, trying to ignore the pleasant warmth of Bokuto leaning against him. “We’re not ordering THAT.”  
“What? Why!?”  
“Did you even see the price?” Tsukishima asked incredulously.  
“Well, yeah, but! It says that if it can be finished in twenty minutes, it’s free!” Bokuto’s eyes seemed to gleam at the thought of huge bowl of grilled beef.

“You’ll be constipated for days,” Akaashi said. He was looking at the menu on the other side of table with Kuroo.  
Bokuto made a face: “…which means I won’t be able to play.”  
“Or perform,” Kuroo added with a grin, giving Bokuto pointed look.  
He gasped:”AH NO! No, no, no! Okay, no mega beef bowl. I’ll settle for regular barbeque.”

It felt as if weight fell of Tsukishima’s shoulders.  
“I want pizza,” Akaashi said. “Anyone want to share?”  
Before Kuroo could say anything, Akaashi interrupted him: “I’m not sharing pizza with you again. You put mackerel on it. I don’t want my pizza to smell of fish.”  
Tsukishima and Bokuto made disgusting faces.  
“…I totally forgot he does that,” Bokuto said slowly.  
“I fed our cat with leftovers last time. She refused to eat it. Only Kuroo can eat that abomination,” Tsukishima said with a shudder.

“HEY! What’s wrong with fish?!” Kuroo protested.  
“Nothing, as long as you don’t put it on pizza,” Akaashi shrugged. Kuroo pretended to sulk with crossed hands, “Fine! We’ll eat NORMAL pizza then. I want squid ink.”  
Tsukishima just slowly shook his head: “Can’t get cat out of him.”  
Everyone chuckled, even Kuroo. 

***

The dinner went without much ‘complications’. There was that incident with the waitress and her staring at Tsukishima somewhere near the end of the dinner. Bokuto took it upon himself to stare very uncomfortably back at her to chase her away. Tsukishima thought Bokuto was being an idiot, but when it worked, he was mildly impressed.

“He has uncanny ability to freak people out,” Akaashi said while they were getting dressed in their jackets. Bokuto stood just a bit more straighter at being praised.  
“Is that really something to be proud of?” Tsukishima asked. Bokuto draped his hand over Tsukishima’s shoulder. “Look at it like this- you’re proud of your sarcasm, I’m proud of my big owlish eyes that chase people away.”  
Tsukishima shrugged: “You didn’t chase me away.”  
The group fell silent. It needed a moment for Tsukishima’s brain to register what he said before his face heated up. But not more than Bokuto’s. He slipped away from his hug and stalked past all three of them, needing the air to chill his face.

“Tsukki!!! COME BACK!!!” Bokuto was running immediately after him, leaving Kuroo and Akaashi to tag along slowly behind.

Akaashi looked up at him: “Thanks for giving us a chance.” Kuroo shook his head: “There’s nothing to thank me for.”

They walked out of the restaurant and searched for Bokuto and Tsukishima. They were a bit down the road, with Bokuto clinging onto Tsukishima’s shoulders from behind, trying to smooch his cheek.

Akaashi smiled: “He had hard time accepting the situation, hadn’t he?” Kuroo took Akaashi’s hand and entwined their fingers, pulling them both into the pocket. Akaashi chuckled.

“Well, he’s a really private person. Dating someone is a task in itself for him. Doing it with four people can easy bring up anxiety and worrisome thoughts. He’s never been an optimist,” Kuroo said pensively. Akaashi nodded. Yes. He remembers Tsukishima from high school and his rather grim view on things. Sure he grew up now, but some things still stick with you, no matter the age.

“We’ll work it slowly,” Akaashi said, squeezing Kuroo’s hand and looking up at him with a smile, “one step at a time.”

**Author's Note:**

> My fingers itched. This was the result.  
> Extra points for people that recognize from where Mega Beef Bowl came from ;D


End file.
